


Running Away (Though Your Heart Stays)

by kappa77



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/M, alone time, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a vent fic that I just wrote and turned out different than I expected. Im not even sure what to think of it, but I like it?</p>
<p> Hope you enjoyed it to some extent</p></blockquote>





	Running Away (Though Your Heart Stays)

Markus really hated himself right now.

Like, there were times he was disappointed in himself, for eating the last cupcake when he knew someone else had called dibs or for being unable to run up the stairs without breaking a sweat. Those were all fine and dandy, but Markus had truly fucked up now.

He was running away.

And this wasn’t any ordinary running away. No, no, no. If it was, maybe he’d be more accepting of it. Like running away from the only home he’d ever know, that was okay. Rough at first, he’ll admit. It wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows. There wasn’t a day that went by where he thought of turning back, of going back home, head down, tail between his legs, going back to the comfortable familiarity he knew, but he never did that. When he’d look back in the direction, it didn’t take long to remind himself that _he was right._  He’d been wrongfully a servant his whole life, it was time for him to choose his own path. That always set him back on the better path.

Not this time.

This time he was in the wrong.

Because he wasn’t running away from something, it was someone.

Even worse, it was his girlfriend. When she _needed him._

It felt like his heart trying to eat itself with every step he took away from the bar. He knew he should be there, arms open to hug Ashe, to help her through her rough patch.

But he needed a gods damned break.

He needed time to himself, at least the night. Just time to breath and enjoy the island.

He just chose the worst day to do it, after Ashe had literally cried herself to sleep. He barely registered his body doing it, pulling his arm out from underneath her, tiptoeing around the bed, slipping out the room and bar.

Now outside, smelling the fresh, cool air, he tried pushing Ashe out of his head, but couldn’t, settling on having her sleeping form, calm and peaceful, in the back of his head.

He made it to the edge of the shore before sitting down in the coarse sand, not caring how his shoes were getting wet from the gentle tide.

Slowly gravity worked its magic, sending Markus on his back, too tired to even sit up. He lay there, looking at the stars and not thinking, finally at peace.

Later when he would get up and brush off as much sand as possible, he knew he’d be ready to face another day with Ashe.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a vent fic that I just wrote and turned out different than I expected. Im not even sure what to think of it, but I like it?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it to some extent


End file.
